A short Flareon Drabble
by Vivian-kitsune
Summary: A Journal kept bye Aku through his travles with his odd team.Finnaly! updated...
1. Entry 1: A spontanious addition

Life was okay I suppose.  
I mean, It could be worse, right? Sure, It can allways be worse.

There's Me, they all call me Agu. I'm a flareon, but a bit odd. You must understand, I have a dulled, ashy colored coat, that of what the smarter one in our little group, Hina, calls a 'shiny'.

Hina's a larvitar, but not for long, she's been staring off into nothing for a long while now, saying things along the lines of, "I can feel it, I'm gonna change soon, you just see"  
It scares me a bit, I'll admit, but oh well, I'll leave her to herself, after all, I know she's not above kicking my ass.

sigh

Well, next we have my mate, Cerbi. She's an absol, hatched from an egg by master. I would be lieing to say she was nice, but most darks aren't, so It's okay. My brother is an Umbreon, and I'm used to the behaviour now.

She's just so aloof at times, I worry about her, then she gets all huffy and says, "you worry to much!" and I sigh in defeat, she smiles, and I feel reassured that she's happy with me.

By far the best of us is Gazu. He's a milotoc. Even for a male, I have to say he's magnificent. ... I do of course mean that in the most masculine way possible.

His scales shine brightly, never a speck of dull in them. he has those long, what I assume are ears, that are a bright viberant red and are kinda light and flowy.

Then there's the antenna. Bleh. I just don't like things like that I guess.

But yeah, Gazu is Masters favorite, He was her first, and he's closest to her. He's really full of himself, but it's alright, we understand. one time he told me, with a royal air in his voice, that Vivian, That's our master, recived his egg from her father when she left home. Soon after he hatched into a little Febas, and would refuse to look at his reflection, and would do anytihng to keep others from seeing him. Vivian reasurred him of himself over time though, and they became best friends.

We kind of look to him as a leader, he gives us comfort when we need it, and makes us laugh when we're sad. The only reason Hina's with us at all is because of him.

Apparently her kind aren't native to this reigon, and she had been abandoned, left to die in a rainstorm. Gazu had been swiming in a stream and saw her curled in a fetal position, near dead.

Huh, that must be why he's the only one she'll consider listening too.

Like I said, It could be worse, I could be alone, Gazu could be a mean bastard, and it could rain chainsaws.


	2. Entry 2: Little Facts

Okay, I was wrong. 

It just got worse.

You know those antenna on Gazu I was talking about last time...

one word.

_**eyebrows.**_

GAH!

I couldn't sleep at all that night, i kept seeing giant eyebrows overtaking the world with a gun made of leg hair...

And I reflect, Maybe Vivian was right about my lack of mental help.

Then I remember she's a real bitch sometimes, so I ignore myself, I overthink.

"Oi! You're gonna fall behind!" Cerbi yelled over at me.

Wow. Had I really been thinking so hard I was 30 yards away?

"Comming, comming..." I sighed, running up to them.

"What's wrong? brain fart? oh wait, you need a brain for that." Hina bit out with a smirk. Cerbi laughed and shook her head, "He has a brain, a be it an odd one."

Again, I sigh in defeat. I just can't win, can I?

Hm? Who's that? Vivi just let another pokemon out, I recognise him now, It's Juka, her Sceptile.

Juka's alright I suppose, he hates me, but I'm fire ya know?

Juka's the second strongest of us all, but we never really saw him as a leader, Because he wasn't around much. He was around for the eleite four though, he loves battling, and hate's just being around when nothings happening.

_/"So, I'm here because...?"/_ he questioned to vivian, who smiled, "No reason, I missed you." she said with a grin.

A real odd ball.

She loves us, and that's great, she could be one of those trainers who only saw us as tools, but sometimes I was just scared of her deminor. And it changed quick too.  
She has shoulder lenght copper hair, and purple eyes. Sometimes she'll run around with us, giggling and jumping around, and other times she'll snap at us if we try to talk to her.

I joke about her being bi-polar alot. THWACK! and I have a new lump every time for it.

Bah, it's dinner time! Pecha berrys with syrup, Huzzah!


	3. Entry 3: a No Title

Okay, I have recovered from eye-brow phobia! 

As Hina so confidently called it...

OH yeah, today we were doing some training around route 120, and Hina evolved! I have to admit, she was cute as a larvitar, but as a pupitar, I tried my hardest to stiffle a giggle.

And failed.

Did you know a tackle from a Pupitar really, really, REALLY hurts...?

Luckily I had been carring a sitrus berry, and could get stable..

Bleh, everyone laughed.

What am I, comic releif!

Oh wait.. I am.

Joku and I got to spar today as well, he's faster though, and got to strike first. He used solar beam, and didn't have to charge because of the bright sun, well, I didn't know that.

BAM!

Now, I may have a type advantage, but damn that hurt...

So, I got revenge. Flamethrower Baby, oh yeah. Buuuut... he could take it, and countered with a leaf blade. Needless to say I couldn't handle it, so yeah, I got a nice ride in my shudder poke-ball.

Did I mention that Vivian allways let us just walk? and It's really uncomfortable in those tiny spaces, but I was unconcious, so I don't care.

Well, Nothing else really happened today, I woke up in the pokemon center, it always smelled to steril, Bleh.

We decided to stay there for the night, and Nurse Joy even had a big pool outside for Gazu.

Hm.. To tired.. I'll write more when I wake up...

Hm.. How can I write, I lack thumbs.  
Hehe..


	4. Entry 4: a Disturbing situation

News! neeeews! 

I was tlaking with Cerbi today, and we were chatting about how this one time I met her brother Ganute.

And I remember just how sorry I felt for the guy...

Well, here's the story,

Cerbi and Ganute were both born to an unnamed absol, and she and her trainer loved them very much.

There trainer was a bit... thick headed sometimes, and after a few years, forgot Ganute was Absols Son.

She had promised her friend an absol, so took them to the breeding center, She can't speak Absol, so didn't head there pleas to not go, that they were realted,

Well, they got there, and, bless those old peoples hearts, can't speak Absol either...

and made them breed.

**MADE**.

**THEM**.

**BREED**.

Poor guy...

So, a few weeks later, a small absol was born to them, who's father was his brother, and mother was his grandma.

I have yet to recieve news on the childs:Ahem: Mental state, but yeah..

In other news!

Jaku has shown some attraction to Gazu.

Yes, they are both male.

while Jaku refuses to admit it, it is quite obvious when you see a Sceptile swoon behind a Milotic's back.

They have my blessings.

"Is that really all you have to say today?" Cerbi questioned, her bladed tail swaying side to side.

"Mm-Hm, maybe sometihng good will happen tommorow."

"I guess."

"So...wanna go steal the evil doom Pupitars food?"

**SMACK**.

"..."


	5. Entry 5: Tyranitar Style

Greetings. 

This is Hina, the :_ahem_: Tyranitar Bitches!

**WHOO**!

Yes, well...

Aku will not be doing todays update,

I will.

Today, I evolved, after hours of diligent training, and Aku stared at me and said, "Holy shit, you're not cute anymore!"

A few bites and rock slides later, And He's unconsious, so I'm here.

Cerbi has also reached level fifty. My congratulations go out to her.

Jaku has official made a move on Goza, and you may have heard from Aku that he's a bit, into him.

Awhile ago when we were around the fire as usual, eating out respective dinners, Jaku had finished with half a bowl left.

Goza had eaten all of his food, and was still hungry. Jaku blushed and gave him his food.

It was so sweet.

Bleh, I am not a very talented writer.

Tyranitar were not ment for this!

Hopefully Aku will be back awake tommorow to give you all a better report.

Oh.

I absolutely love my new ability.

Sand stream.

I can summon up a strong sandstorm without even trying! It is quite wonderful!

Eh, I'm going back to my books, I'll leave the writing to the Phycotic one.


	6. Entry 6: Brother Dearest

:Whine: 

I got to see my brother today.

Pure.

Evil.

* * *

He's really not that bad, His names Uko, and he's an umbreon.

Let's just say big brother still loves picking on his little brother.

I'm going to have mental and physical scars forever I think.. :shudders:

So yeah, we were all walking down a path off Route 115, and then Whoosh! black and gold blur pounces on our newest member Murii. Did I mention We got a new pokemon on our team? Well, we did. She's Murii, a Houndour.

Anyway, She freaked, she's real jumpy and such.

"Holyshitgetitoffameeeee!" Murii screamed, kicking around.

Vivian panicked and tried to ripp the blur off, before recognizing it, "Oh Uko's here!" she cheered.

"Pfft. Sucks for you." Cerbi muttered in my ear with a smirk.

Well, needless to say, Uko pounced me immideatly and licked my face all over, saying things about how he missed his dear little brother.

Bah.

* * *

Well, he travles with us that day, getting unusually close to Murii alot.

"G-get away from me boy..." she would growl alot, her body shaking.

They she yelled at me and bit my paw, yelling at me to fix it.

So I did.

Did you know that estranged Umbreon's like absols?

Cerbi didn't.

So I win!

But yeah, then, Uko pounced on Cerbi and started whispering alot of things in her ear.

Uko has been brought into my world.

I believe Vivivan will be getting letters from Uko's trainer about all those bleeding gashes.

Well, that's all for now, I'll be sure to write more soon.


	7. Entry 7: Headed for new lands

Woe, WOOOOOOOOOE!

I haven't done this in so long!

Well, let me update this little book, alright...

* * *

I'm a daddy, I"M. A. DADDY.

Screw Hina and her whole 'you'll never father children!' thing.

Cerbi and I were given some alone time from Vivian about a month ago, and, well...

you know.

So! We're all just wandering about one day, and Juka Notices that Cerbi is gone, after some serching we found her in a nearby bush, with a...

dun dun dun! EGG!

I'm so happy, I wanna name It Uko if it's a boy, after my brother.

* * *

Yeah, a bit more news, We DID get a letter from Uko's trainer, but it wasn't what we had hoped for...

He died... He Caught Pokerus from a team-mate, and it spread to far into his system...

It's a rare occurance, according to hina, but still...

I miss him, ya know?

* * *

Anyway, Juka and Goza are all close and cuddy when they think no one is Looking, me and The Little houndour:THWACK:

* * *

_"Oww! What was that for?!"_

_"I'm a Houndoom now! HounDOOM."_

_ "Okay okay, sorry.. jeez..."_

* * *

Me and the hounDOOM...catch them alot after dinner sneeking off together, it's really funny..

Anywho, I have to go, we're heading to a new reigon tommorow, it's called sinn-something..

I'll write more then!


End file.
